Birthday Kidnapping
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: Oneshot, Complete, HPDM slash, “Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy and I will be your kidnapper for this evening.” You have been warned.... Warnings inside


**

* * *

**

Birthday Kidnapping

* * *

**by: Takara R .M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summery: "Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy and I will be your kidnapper for this evening." DracoHarry ficcie! You have been warned...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: hehee... this is just something that I was compelled to write... I love it! I know it! I want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: OOOhhhhhhh! ssssssooooooooooooooooooooo mean! I hate these! They remind me that the wonderful characters that I write about aren't mine... grrrrr! It's enough to make one cry!**

**

* * *

**

**WARNINGS: This is rated: MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! Death Sentence(NC-17); Sexual Content, Adult Language**

**Characters: Draco, Harry, Harry/Draco****  
****Genres: Romance, One Shot, Humor, Who Knows, Any, Fluff, Smut**

**

* * *

**

Harry just stared at the platinum blond before him. The other man had to be under some sort of spell, for he was acting very odd. No. He took that back. The young man was absolutely loony.

Draco leered before Harry with a mischievous smirk on his face. He loved it when life went just the way he wanted.

Draco began to move suggestively around the bedpost, watching the raven-haired man before him. The Hunter and the Hunted. Draco mentally laughed. Well, the Hunt is over.

"Oh, Harry…"

* * *

:The night before (Harry's POV): 

Sigh. In ten minutes, the 'Great Harry Potter' will be eighteen and there is no one here who cares. Ron is with his family on a trip to visit his brother Charlie and Hermione lives there as Charlie's new girlfriend. And I always thought Charlie had a thing for men. Guess I was wrong.

School ended and I managed to survive. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore just had to inform me that I have to stay with my family for the summer while I turn eighteen so that my mother's spell will become permanent.

So here I am, once again, with my muggle family. I still keep my magical belongings hidden from view and Hedwig is flying around somewhere.

Two more minutes.

Tick tock goes the clock. My birthday is tomorrow – err… in one minute and twenty-six seconds – and it feels like I am back to being eleven-years old with no friends.

Fifty-two seconds.

I look around me. This is my old life. The life that I never want to see again.

Thirty- nine seconds.

This in my tradition. Stay up to midnight before my birthday to see if I feel any different.

Twenty-six seconds.

Of course, I never did feel any different. Nothing ever happens on my birthday.

Thirteen seconds.

Here it comes.

Seven seconds.

Three seconds.

* * *

:(Third Person Limited POV): 

Draco Malfoy sat in an oversized black beanbag chair. His father was in Azkaban and his mother in a wizarding mental institute. All the of the Malfoy fortune had gone to him as his inheritance. Surprisingly, this included a very nice mansion hidden away in Northern England. It was not a mansion really, as it was far more like a castle.

Draco looked about the room he was in. Everything had to be perfect. Nothing could go wrong. He had reviewed his plan so many times, that any possibility of something going wrong was highly improbable.

Adding an extra cushion, Draco smiled in satisfaction. Yes. It was perfect. All he had to do now was wait. Wait until he could put his plan into motion.

* * *

Harry woke to an annoying beeping. Without a sound, he got up, turned the alarm clock off, and proceeded to get ready for the day. 

It was an average day. Harry made breakfast while his aunt and uncle insulted him and then ignored him for most of the day. His cousin was with some friends, so Harry did not have to deal with the brute.

The day went on. No one said "Happy Birthday" to him and no mail came, by owl or otherwise.

Then it was night. His aunt was in the kitchen cooking away and his uncle got ready for the party they were hosting.

Harry sighed. 'A day in the life of the famous Harry Potter.'

* * *

:Nine o'clock PM: 

The Party was in full motion. Harry was forced to play the part of a servant – correction, a slave – and he was becoming very tired of it.

Then as the clock struck nine thirty, all the light went out. People were screaming. Harry plugged his ears. One woman sure had lungs. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to the nearest lights on the wall. Muttering a small spell, all the lights came back on and Harry had to hide his wand quickly as his uncle's glare shot to him.

It took a while, but people began to notice the figure standing in the center of the living room.

The young man had the looks of a god! He was lean and fit, and knew exactly what to wear and how to move to show off his body. His striking gray eyes, when hitting the light in a certain way, would become pools of liquid silver.

The man smirked as the room began to quiet down. 'Perfect.' The man walked with purpose to where Harry was, then, with his eyes sparkling with mirth, spoke to the raven-haired young man.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy and I will be your kidnapper for this evening."

Draco smirked. He could not help it. The look on Harry's face was priceless.

"If you would be so kind as to hold this rose, we can continue on with the kidnapping", Draco spoke as he held out a single blood red rose to Harry.

Harry could not think. All he could do was react. Therefore, when Draco held out a rose to him, he took it. Later, when he had his sanity back, Harry would still wander what had compelled him to do so, even though he might be happy with the results.

The people who were standing around Harry backed away. There was a collective gasp as Harry disappeared right before their very eyes. Draco looked about the room and shook his head. He would have to cover his tracks.

Pulling out his wand, he watched amusingly as they all took another step away from him. He planned to simply use a little memory spell, but one look at Harry's uncle's beat red face, he decided that a little extra magic was needed.

Draco spoke softly as he preformed the spells. 'That should be all.' With a sudden 'pop', Draco had disappeared as well.

The party slowly started again. Everyone was in a daze as the spells took affect. Soon, though, the party was back in full swing. No one noticed the absence of one Harry Potter.

* * *

:In a dark room in a castle somewhere in Northern England: 

A man stood, dumbfounded as he looked around him. He looked down to the rose in his hand. One of the thorns had pierced his skin, but he did not remember when it had happened. A small drop of blood fell to the floor.

Harry sat down. A silky cushion beneath him softened his landing. Emerald eyes frantically looked about for something, anything that was familiar to him. Finding none, Harry decided to take the time to make sense of everything that just happened to him.

Unfortunately, it was had to think as it was _very_ hot in the mysterious room. When the sweat on his back and chest made his shirt stick to his skin, Harry swiftly pulled the shirt off. He was a little reluctant to do so with his pants when they started to become uncomfortable. However, he hated the sensation they caused and stood up to take off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

His well-toned abs glistened with sweat, which covered his whole body. Now, clothed only in a pair of dark green silk boxers that he received as an anonymous gift the year before, Harry sat back down.

As he sat down, hundreds of candles lit up the room. Harry noticed that he was sitting on a bed and moved to lean against the pillows in the middle. Suddenly, Harry found himself wearing cuffs about his wrists chained to the opposite bedposts on either side of the bed. It was a rather comfortable position to be chain in.

A breeze came in and half of the candles went out. Harry shivered as he wished he kept his clothes on – rather, he wished he had at least kept his pants on – and nearly jumped out of his skin when a sudden 'pop' rang through out the room. Draco Malfoy stood before him.

Draco smirked as he looked upon the young man in only his boxers. Yes. His plan had gone perfectly so far. Draco was quite pleased with himself.

Draco stalked up to the bed and positioned himself rather sexually against the bedpost. 'Let the games begin.'

Harry just stared at the platinum blond before him. The other man had to be under some sort of spell, for he was acting very odd. No. He took that back. The young man was absolutely loony.

Draco leered before Harry with a mischievous smirk on his face. He loved it when life went just the way he wanted.

Draco began to move suggestively around the bedpost, watching the raven-haired man before him. 'The Hunter and the Hunted.' Draco mentally laughed. 'Well, the Hunt is over.'

"Oh, Harry…"

* * *

:Current Time: 

Harry did not know what to do. He sat there silently as he watched Draco, figuring his racing heart was merely from the sudden temperature change.

Draco gracefully took his movements onto the bed, edging ever so much closer to Harry. Harry sat there, memorized by the blonde-haired man before him. He vaguely realized that Draco was in front of him and was trying to seduce him. And succeeding.

"Dra-Draco?" Harry stuttered not realizing that he forgot to call the other man by his last name. "W-what are you d-doing?"

Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips and shook his head. Silently, he was pleased that Harry had called him by his first name. It sounded so much better than when he had said it.

Repositioning his body, Draco's lips were now nearly touching Harry's ear. "No talking," Draco whispered.

Harry shivered as Draco's warm breath caressed his skin and almost pouted when the other man moved away, taking his warmth with him.

Draco moved off the bed and stretched out his body suggestively. He saw Harry harden out of the corner of his eye and nearly laughed aloud at the blush that spread over Harry's face.

"As I have said, my name is Draco Malfoy and you, one Harry James Potter, are mine to do with as I please", Draco paused as his words were absorbed by the emerald-eyed man sitting chained to the bed. "At least, till I release you from your imprisonment."

Draco turned to look fully at Harry. "I do hope you enjoy your kidnapping." Winking, Draco watched Harry's reaction.

Harry was confused. Imprisonment? Did that mean he was a prisoner? As Harry tried to work this out, Draco's earlier words came to him. "…mine to do with as I please…" Harry's eyes instantly looked to Draco and he opened his mouth to argue with him.

Draco was fully prepared, and before Harry could say anything, Draco snapped his fingers. Harry could only goggle at the sight Draco made in only his boxers.

Draco watched Harry intently, wondering when the handsome git would noticed the small box lying on the bed.

"Come now Harry, I know I look good, but drooling just doesn't suit you."

Harry realized that he had been staring openly at Draco for a while now and blushed prettily as he bent his head only to find the box.

The box was about the size of Harry's hand and as black as onyx. Two ribbons, one white and the other silver, were tied loosely around the box. Harry tentatively slid the ribbons off and opened the box. Inside was a ring of solid white gold with no engravings on it. The ring was strung on a simple silver chain.

Harry carefully lifted the necklace from its package and examined it thoroughly. He was in complete awe. The ring was strikingly beautiful and Harry felt drawn to it.

"I hope you approve?"

Harry startled at the voice, momentarily forgetting that Draco was still in the room.

"It is beautiful."

A small smile crept its way to Draco's lips.

"Let me put it on you."

Harry obediently waited as Draco took the necklace and clasped it around Harry's neck. Harry figured the necklace with his right hand.

Instead of moving away from the other man, Draco leaned in close to Harry's ear letting his breath slowly travel over Harry's skin. Harry shivered from the invisible contact. What is he doing?

Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "There's more than just the ring."

"."

"Close your eyes. Don't forget, you were kidnapped by me. If you ever wish to leave, you'll have to do everything I say."

Draco did not give Harry anytime to think as he latched his mouth onto Harry's ear. A moan escaped Harry's lips. Coherent thought flying out the window as Draco's arms slid around his waist. "Bloody hell."

Draco pulled back and chuckled as he moved to sit before Harry. He snapped his fingers and Harry found himself spread-eagled on the bed. Draco ran his slim fingers over Harry's chest, rising and falling with each breath.

Harry moaned as he struggled to touch Draco. It was driving him insane. He just wanted to touch the man above him, but the bloody cuffs held his arms out to the side. His breathing became ragged and harsh. He felt every inch of him scream for Draco's touch and he almost lost it when Draco latched on to one of his hardened nipples.

Draco was enjoying his torture of Harry. The man was moving underneath him, trying desperately trying to free himself from the chains that bound him. Draco made his way to Harry's tempting lips, flickering out his tongue here and there and biting down in a few choice spots.

Harry bucked up and moaned loudly. He whimpered at the chains and bent to Draco's every whim. He hissed as Draco disposed what was left of their clothing and flesh met flesh.

Both men moaned into a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Draco slid a hand down to grasp Harry. Harry sucked in a breath and Draco took the opportunity to dominate Harry's mouth while his hand began to stoke the boy. Harry bucked his hips yearning for more contact. It was not enough that they were flush against each other. No. He wanted Draco in him, conquering him, claiming him.

Draco broke their kiss and made his way down Harry's body, mapping out his body and taking great pleasure in it. He ended his expedition at Harry's member. Tasting a small bit before taking Harry completely in his mouth.

Harry was lost in ecstasy and could not make out which moans were his or Draco's. He tensed for a split second as Draco slipped a finger within him, slippery from a small lubricating spell, pumping in beat with his mouth. Soon, Draco slipped in another finger and yet another, gradually preparing Harry for his entry. With one hard suck on Harry, the man came into his mouth yelling his name. Draco continued to move his fingers inside Harry as he licked up Harry's cum. Harry spread his legs out as far as he could, begging Draco to take him.

Draco removed his fingers and placed himself at Harry's entrance. Devouring Harry's lips in a kiss, he effectively muffled Harry's moan as he thrust into him. Draco paused to let Harry adjust to him, but Harry began moving along his length right away causing Draco to hiss in pleasure. Draco let Harry continue for a few more strokes before taking over and trusting himself into Harry. He soon found Harry's sweet spot and kept a continuous beat on it.

Harry's senses were on overdrive. He could barely make out himself saying:

"Faster! Harder! DRACO!"

Being inside Harry was nearly too much. Just the thought that it was Harry almost had him coming early a few times. As their thrusts became quick and more ragged, both knew they were at the end. They held on as long as possible but Harry could not any longer and Draco was not far behind him.

After a moment, Draco unsheathed himself and waved his hand to clean them up as he laid down next to Harry.

Harry was still a bit incoherent and could only whimper at Draco. Draco looked at Harry for a few seconds before realizing the man was still chained down, and with a simple word, they disappeared. When the chains were gone, Harry turned onto his side to rest his head on Draco's chest letting his arm drape across his waist. Draco muttered something and soon, they where somewhat under the silken sheets.

Bringing the man's head up to his, Draco kissed Harry. It was not one of his ravishing kisses, nor was it demanding. No, this kiss was loving and tender. He pulled back when he felt a strange wetness on his face and found Harry crying. He was baffled when the other man flashed him a huge smile and kissed him on the chest.

Worried, Draco kissed the tears away, pleased that Harry was not pushing him away. "What's the matter?"

Harry looked into those silver eyes and more tears silently came down. "I don't want this to ever end. I don't want to go back to being enemies."

Draco smiled. "I hope not! I didn't go to all that trouble of kidnapping you, just to let you go and continue to fight with you." Draco kissed the new tears away. "No matter how fun that was."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. The other man snuggled into him, placing his head on Draco's shoulder and an arm around his waist. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Harry."

**The End

* * *

**

**I was planing on making this into a longer story with actual chapters.. I still may do this, but with all the other stories that I am writing at the moment... I do not need any more work. I would like to continue on with the ring and everything... I dohave some whatof anidea of where that was going, but I don't want to add that on to everything else right now... _maybe _later.**

**If you read this, then you should REVIEW! **

LOOK! Look at the pretty litle button at the bottom that says: REVIEW . You should click it! It's really neat! A window comes up and you get to type anything you want and then there is another little button you get to press that send the review to me:cheers: You should try it! It's fun!

**Thanx for all the different people who helped with this fic! I luv you all! But just because you helped and I luv you doesn't mean that you don't have to review! . **


End file.
